doctorwhofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilithanadir Tyler-Lungbarrow
Lilithanadir Tyler-Lungbarrow, known to UNIT as the CollectorBetter With Three, London's Wake Up Call, is the biological daughter of Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor. She spent a good portion of her life misplaced in her father's timeline, approximately twenty five yearsHomecoming Part 2, before returning to her proper place. Pre-Misplacement First Incarnation Lilith was born twenty years after Rose and the Doctor got marriedEnough to Water a Rose, Goodbyes. This was during the century that the Doctor spent running from the Ood prophecy. When Lilith was about sixty, the Master returned which led to the Doctor receiving a lethal dose of radiation while saving Wilfred Mott. Lilith, along with her sister Darkel and mother Rose, was present her her father regenerated into his eleventh form. She stayed behind in the TARDIS when her parents first met Amelia Pond, but joined them when the went back "five minutes" later. Lilith participated in adventures with her parents, Amy, and eventually Rory Williams. While investigating the crash of the Byzantium, Lilith met River Song for the first time. The Doctor introduced her as 'Aunt River', as he remembered that was what Lilith's third incarnation called her at the LibraryEverything Ends, Reasons to Fear the Dark. Lilith regenerated in the year 2020 while trying, and failing, to protect Rory from being shot by a Silurian. The Doctor's Memory Block It was a few adventures after Amy came to travel with the Tyler-Lungbarrows when a block in the Doctor's memory was broken. He remembered that Lilith in her second and third incarnations traveled with him during his ninth and tenth lives. He told Lilith that she was supposed to go back in his timeline a year after the twins were born.Reunions Big Bang Two When the Doctor reset with universe with Big Bang Two, Lilith was reverted to her first regeneration and found herself in 1996. She was placed in foster care where she met Melody Zucker. Mels introduced Lilith to Amy Pond and Rory WilliamsReset. The four of them became close friends and grew up together. In the year 2000, River Song adopted Lilith, claiming to be her auntReset ; Everything Ends, A Period of Mourning. When they turned 18, Lilith and Amy published a series of books about the raggedy Doctor's adventuresReset. Lilith used the money they earned to move to London where she met RoseReset. The two of them worked with River and Jack Harkness to find Darkel and bring the Doctor back into existenceReset. Lilith was the maid of honor at the Pond-Williams wedding and was there when the TARDIS materializedReset ; Two Ponds, Wedding Day. Second Incarnation Some time during the next year, Lilith was poisoned and regenerated back into her second incarnation. She continued to travel with her parents and the Ponds. It was during this time that Lilith built her homemade vortex manipulator. A later incarnation of Lilith was present at Lake Silencio when the Doctor was killed, leaving just after they burned the body. The Lilith linear with the Ponds was waiting with Darkel and Rose back at the diner. At the Battle of Demon's Run, Lilith fought alongside her mother, not leaving her side until she could stay at Amy's side. Lilith knew the Mels was Amy and Rory's daughter before anyone else, Mels having told her while they were growing up in LeadworthReset. She was there when the Weeping Angel sent the Ponds back in time and was the most distraught at the fact that the two humans could no longer travel with the family, getting into a serious argument with the Doctor when he tried to explain that they could not take the TARDIS to pick up Amy and Rory. During the time after the Ponds, Jenny was returned to the DoctorWhat Really Happened. Lilith and Jenny became very close, despite the fact that she was only Lilith's half-sister. Eventually, Rose became pregnant with the twins, giving birth seven months after Clara Oswald became a companion. One year later, the day after Nyxius and Jamie's first birthday, the Doctor and Rose sent Lilith to Torchwood to prepare to go back in her father's timelineReunions. Temporally Misplaced Second Incarnation The Ninth Doctor After spending a month at Torchwood for training, Lilith was sent back to the War Doctor's TARDIS and was there when he regenerated into his ninth formThe Obligatory 50th Rewrite, Epilogue. Lilith told him that she was his niece and that her father had his her on the TARDIS to wait until the Time War was over. The two of them traveled together for ten years before circumstances caused the Doctor to have to leave Lilith on Earth. He dropped her off in London, 2005. There, she became friends with Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. The Doctor returned two months later to find that the Nestene Consciousness was planning to invade EarthBetter With Three, Autons in London. After defeating the Consciousness, the Doctor and Lilith invited Rose to travel with them. After leaving when she said no, Lilith brought the TARDIS back a few seconds later so that her father could tell Rose that the TARDIS could also travel in time. Lilith was present during all of the Doctor, Rose, and (eventually) Jack Harkness's adventures. She was on the Game Station when Rose became Bad Wolf and was on the TARDIS when the Doctor regenerated. The Tenth Doctor Lilith, along with Rose took care of the Tenth Doctor while he was in his regeneration coma. She joined the two of them when they left the Powell Estates a two months later. Lilith was knighted by Queen Victoria in 1879, thinking to herself that "Darkel would get a kick out of 'Dame Lilith of TARDIS'."The Stuff of Legends, Werewolves Are Not Amusing On Krop-Tor, the Devil referred to Lilith as 'The meddling traveler who fights to shield her family, the Avenging Daughter who will leave in the end'The Stuff of Legends, Devil in the Darkness. The day before the Battle of Canary Wharf, Lilith confronted the Doctor, telling him the truth. That she was his daughter, temporally misplaced, and that her linear Doctor had told her that she leaves before the storm hitsThe Stuff of Legends, The Worst Day. Third Incarnation After leaving the TARDIS, Lilith joined her godfather Jack Harkness in working for Torchwood IIIThe Stuff of Legends, The Worst Day ; Take Three. Six years into her job, Jack and Lilith were on a ship, trying to free human slaves. Lilith blew up the engine room, getting hit by shrapnel in the process. Blood loss caused her to regenerateStrangers in the Park. The Tenth Doctor Lilith went to the year 1913 in order reunite with her father to find him under the influence of the chameleon arch, hiding as Professor John Smith in a boy's prep school. She used the name Adelyn Green and became the librarian and the same school. While she and John Smith were attending the town dance, the Family of Blood attacked and Lilith revealed her true identity. When hiding with John, Martha Jones, and Joan Redfern, Lilith decided that the human was too stubborn to open the fob watch and used her vortex manipulator to take her to the Family's ship. The Doctor, back to his Time Lord self, stopped Lilith from killing the Family and blew up their ship instead. Once he had taken care of the Family, Lilith told him who she really was and she joined him and Martha Jones on their travelsHands to Hold, Hell to Pay, Return to the TARDIS. Lilith stayed after Martha left and through Donna Noble's time on the TARDIS. After the events in the Medusa Cascade, it was time for Lilith to leave the TARDIS againEverything Ends, The End. Doctors 1-8 Before returning to her proper timeline, Lilith had nine time loops to close. Eight of them consisted of Lilith meeting each of her father's incarnation before the Time War. She started with the Fifth Doctor, appearing on his TARDIS in front of Tegan Jovanka and Vislor Turlough. They crash landed on the planet Forontios, where the ground seemed to be taking the dead. It turned out to be a species called TractatorsThe Wanderers. After that, Lilith went to meet the Seventh Doctor and Ace McShane. They followed a distress call to Earth in 1997 where the universe of Camelot was colliding with the prime universe. Next, she went to the First Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, and Susan Foreman when they were taken captive by the Sensorites. After, she defeated the Daleks with the Third Doctor and Jo Grant. Lilith was able to stop a Cyberman invasion with the Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown. After that, she met the Fourth Doctor and a past version of her godmother Sarah Jane Smith. Next, she found the Second Doctor with Zoe Heriot and Jamie McCrimmon. Last, she dealt with the Master with the Eigth Doctor and Grace Holloway. Returning Home After returning Rose to the Tenth Doctor, it took Lilith three tries to return to her linear TARDIS. The first time, she landed on the planet Metosia where she was mistaken for a goddess. There, she found a dimension-hopping Rose. The TARDIS track she had built led her to Mandalore next, causing her to have to escape from prison. After the escape, she found a TARDIS, which actually belonged to the Ninth Doctor and ran into her own second incarnation. The TARDIS tracker then brought her to a Time-Locked Gallifrey and the War Doctor, who was about to activate the Moment. Once Gallifrey was safe in the pocket universe, Lilith left with Clara and the Eleventh Doctor, finally home. Post-Misplacement Third Incarnation Lilith traveled with her family and Clara for a few years after returning home. During that time, she sent her Uncle Jack back to the Library in order to save River Song. The Doctor eventually gave Lilith a piece of TARDIS coral and told her how to grow it quickly. Three years later, Lilith and Jenny left to travel on their own, returning every now and then to go on an adventure with the rest of their family. Lilith began to plan how to get around causing a paradox and was able to go back to the Titanic and save Astrid Peth, the waitress that she had a crush on. Astrid ended up traveling with Lilith and Jenny. Fourth Incarnation Lilith was killed working with Clara to save the Doctor's life, causing her to regenerate into her fourth body. She continued to travel with Astrid and Jenny during this life. She uses her vortex manipulator to visit all her friends, including the Ponds and their son in the 1940's. She occasionally joins Rose, the Twelfth Doctor, Darkel, Nyx, and Jamie on their adventures. Quirks Lilith is extraordinarily protective her her family and their companionsSleeping Arrangements. Throughout her time being temporally misplaced and for the rest of her third life, she carried her blaster with her at all times, though she was more likely to use it in her third incarnation. She only retired the blaster when she regenerated again, opting for a compact laser deluxe instead. Lilith usually snickers when the Doctor misses something obvious or does something embarrassing, and, no matter what regeneration she is in, she has a tendency to swear in Gallifreyan when shocked, irritated, or in abnormal danger. References Category:Children of Time Category:Characters Category:The Tyler-Lungbarrow Family